Hey Kakuzu
by ZaSasukeGreatWarrior
Summary: Hidan is feeling neglected and lonely. Trying to find someone to hang out with fails him and so he returns to his room only to find that Kakuzu changed his mind. Fluff? Eh but cute. Its my first of this couple. Rated T for cussing.


"Hey Kakuzu want to-" "No Hidan" Kakuzu cut hidan off mid sentence. With a huff and a large pout hidan glared at Kakuzu. "You didn't even fucking listen to me bastard." "Go away, hidan, before I kill you." "I told you before and I'll tell you again, I wish somebody could, but thats not what I wanted. I wanted to ask if maybe we could-"  
"I don't want to do anything with you, Hidan." Kakuzu glared, his eyes was the only thing that could be seen, but Hidan knew there was a frown on the misers mouth. "Fine.. But you said we could go to a hotsprings together today.." Hidan whined. "Hmph." was the only response Hidan got. Hidan got up and sulked away, looking for the other members to bother today. "fucker.." He mumbled as he came to Deidara's door. With a loud knock the blonde emerged. "Hey Hidan, hn." "Do you want to hang out? Im bored in this shit hole." "Sorry, Sasori no danna, and I are going on a date tonight." Deidara beamed. Hidan sighed, he hated to admit it, and he truly liked Deidara as one could with a friend but, he felt extreme jealousy towards him. Sure everyone could see clearly Sasori and Deidara had their days where they fought and fought; but at the end of the day they were still in love. Hidan had never before meeting Deidara wanted someone he could call, Lover. "Hey, don't let me ruin that then. I'll see what the great and holy, 'Weasel' is up to." Hidan snickered at the inside joke before turning away. Deidara chuckled a bit at the joke and went back to his room to continue getting ready for the night. Finding Itachi was a bit more difficult, it didn't seem like he stayed to one room like the others, he would be here and there. Sometimes the kitchen watching whoever cook, because the uchiha couldn't cook without burning things. Sometimes in Kisame's room or even just as common, with Deidara. Luckily he could already cross off with Deidara. Hidan decided to knock on Itachi's bedroom door anyway, just in case. Just before his hand touched the door, a low moan came through the wood. "Mm Kisame~" Itachi's voice was muffled, but loud enough to alert the Jashinist NOT to knock. Hidan grumbled and walked back to the room he and Kakuzu shared. Plopping on the bed with another loud groan, he turned from Kakuzu. "I thought you were going to leave and find something to do?" Kakuzu sighed seeing how frustrated Hidan was. "I changed my mind, fucker." Hidan pulled the blanket around him, wishing today would end so that he'd have better luck with his friends tomorrow. "...How badly, did you want to go to the hotsprings?" Kakuzu looked over at hidan. Hidan shuddered feeling those eyes look at him, he never had to see if Kakuzu was looking at him, he could feel it. He didn't know whether he liked the threats they held, or if he wished them softer. "It doesn't matter, you'd only be an ass about the whole thing anyway." Hidan closed his eyes, his mood to try and befriend Kakuzu had faded fast. Kakuzu got up and walked to the edge of Hidan's bed. "That doesn't answer the question, Hidan." Hidan growled hearing Kakuzu's closeness. "So fucking what, you had your chance to hang out with me. 'I don't want to do anything with you' doesn't that sound familiar? Well now its my turn. 'Go away before I kill you'." Hidan got off the bed, shoved passed Kakuzu and walked out of the room again. Kakuzu was taken surprize, and grumbled. Hidan left the hide out without thoughts on where to go, but soon enough he found himself at some lake, and a bit confused on how he got there. "Its not like I really care what the ass thinks about me. He is just a selfish money loving bastard!" Hidan glared at the reflection in the water. "I've never been liked by anyone like that anyway.. Why does this bother me..? I'm 'annoying' and nothing more than 'a stupid brat' after all, right?" Hidan sat down and poked his finger in the water, sending ripples through the reflection. "And Jashin doesn't like lust for Heathens... So I shouldn't lust after something I doubt I love... Kakuzu isn't someone loveable either." Running his fingers through his slicked hair, he let out another sigh. He hadn't even noticed his eyes stinging. "I hate him damnit, but... I want him to want me." He threw a rock into the lake next. Kakuzu watched the conflicted Jashinist from a tree silently, wondering where all of this came from. Hidan tensed feeling the green eyes on him again, and glared looking for Kakuzu. "Where the fuck are you? How long have you heard, damnit!"  
"Not long, Hidan." He left his spot and looked at him, "Do you really feel all that?" "Whats it fucking matter, huh? You don't give two shits about me."  
Kakuzu just looked at him. "Why'd you fucking come out here?" "Because I know you'd do something stupid." Kakuzu said sighing.  
"Wouldn't that make you happy?! If someone fucking killed me?" Hidan growled, pissed at having Kakuzu see himself like this. "Not really." Kakuzu sighed.  
"Then what, what do you feel about me?" Hidan looked at him. "You tell me one thing, then turn around and change it again." "Lets go to the hotsprings.." "NO! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ME!" Hidan yelled loudly. "...I care deeply for you." Kakuzu looked away, red growing on his cheeks, hidden by the mask. "Wait, what?" Hidan nearly fell at the confession. "I wanted to take you to the hotsprings, for a date. But I chickened out." Kakuzu looked at him. "A date?" "yes.." "Kakuzu..I-" Hidan cut himself short and approached Kakuzu cautiously before hugging him, "Thank you." 


End file.
